Muckdile
feeding an Abyssal Death (fanart).]] Muckdiles (known as Dinogators in Japan) are a race of two-tailed, bipedal crocodilian creatures known for both their voracious appetite and playful nature. Unfortunately, that means they can be quite rowdy while hunting for prey, and depending on which game, may sneak on the player while he is busy with other monsters, play tag, and even surprise players from behind a door or at extraction points. Usually encountered as FOEs , the exception being in Etrian Odyssey II . They are found in numbers wherever there is water, but a few moved to harsher enviroments and evolved accordingly, making these exceptions fearsome opponents. Etrian Odyssey Muckdile, FOE from the third stratum Azure Rainforest, will remain stationary most of the time; however if you start fighting within their territory all muckdiles in the area will head your way and eventually join the fray. It has high attack and deffense for the stratum it is found in, making it a very powerful enemy when you first encounter it. An added danger is the fact that some areas are common territory for more than one, so you might end up battling three at once. Its skill, Bite, can easily kill unprepared parties. They are weak against ice, but their resilience makes it a formidable enemy. When you are within their territory, be sure to either finish random battles as quickly as possible or run away from them if you don't want to engage one. Kingdile is also an FOE. It lives in the fifth stratum, Lost Shinjuku and is much more agressive than it's relative. The harsher ecosystem has made them quite strong but they are also solitary, territorial beings as opposed to average muckdiles, that are gregarious in nature. It's usually waiting for prey and, upon detection, will follow the player relentlessly; usually its stalking lasts for pretty long distances, stopping only when the player escapes through a door. They are also strong, having high attack and defense. Its special attack, Shredd, is very powerful and can kill even defenders in 1-2 hits when caught undefended. Like its weaker counterpart, its weak against ice. This is one of the game's most powerful FOE's. Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard These muckdiles have adapted to their harsh ecosystem by becoming even more dangerous than any other regular monster found within the Forbidden Woods (or any non-draconic boss from the lower strata). Having boss-level stats, they wait in ambush behind doors at the highest floor of Lagaard's labyrinth. They are a pretty rare random encounter that, as all other normal battles on the highest floor, only can be triggered by opening a door and uses Scatter About as the battle BGM due to how difficult these succesive battles can be. Be warned, this muckdile is the strongest of its kind and will wipe you out no matter how high your level is if you are even slightly unprepared to face it. Chances to actually meet one are quite low, but if you're unusually unlucky you can meet one accompanied by mothlords, or even two at once which is most likely certain death, so save every time you complete a loop on the 30th floor. Extracting on this floor can be quite dangerous as well, as muckdiles tend to ambush in pairs while you do. It normally only uses Bite as its attack, which deals heavy damage and may hit random members for up to 8 times. Binding its head will make it harmless while the bind lasts. Making it sleep is also a good strategy to keep damage to a minimum, but if you bind more than one part of its body, it will start using his second move, Frolic, which does no damage but applies several binds to your whole party in return, which is pretty bad news once it starts biting again. This is the only monster in the game with complete immunity to STUN. Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City These dangerous FOEs roam the Undersea Grotto searching for prey. Several of them live in the same area, but they don't interact with each other, so they will never gang up on the player (they will still join random battles though). Their hunting grounds are quite reduced and they move slowly (1 step per 2 player steps), so they're easy to outmaneuver since they don't like going too far away from their patrolled territory; however they are quite fond of narrow corridors so explorers that are still not familiar with the stratum layout may find themselves cornered, and sometimes battling one is unavoidable. If you are caugh expect a tough battle. Their attack power is quite high for a 2nd stratum monster, and their skill, Tear Apart, will do a lot of damage to the whole party. Try to have a competent hoplite with you to minimize damage, and use elemental and status-inflicting attacks to your advantage, since they are easily put to sleep. Etrian Odyssey IV -COMING SOON- Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters